Amours vaches
by lapoulpe123
Summary: des amours contrariés et des désirs plus ou moins refoulés...
1. Une déclaration

Titre : Amours Vaches…

Auteur : Lapoulpe123

Disclamer : c'est pour mon plus grand regret… pas à moi…ouin !

Rated : franchement je ne sais pas encore… lol

Résumé : un délire fait à 23h30 du soir alors que je pensais à mes exos de maths…

Points importants donc non négligeables… : je suis novice dans l'écriture des fanfics… et Gundam Wing est un monde très récemment découvert… soyez indulgents… Aidez-moi si je fais des fautes… !

AMOURS VACHES…

Dans une planque fort fort lointaine, après un repas fort en émotions (Duo avait fait la cuisine…), Quatre faisait la vaisselle en chantonnant doucement…

Trowa, qui se désespérait silencieusement de son amour qui lui semblait à sens unique, s'approche du lieu de la corvée qu'est la vaisselle. Toujours silencieusement il demanda avec les yeux si Quatre voulait de l'aide (lol). Alors qu'il essuyait avec patience les petites assiettes fragiles et raffinées, il se rapprocha petit à petit de Quatre, la divine « proie » que le féroce lion en lui avait réclamé depuis fort longtemps…

Cependant, une étrange bête féroce nommée Duo entra dans la cuisine, réduisant ainsi sa parade nuptiale au silence…Duo n'ayant personne à enquiquiner avait décidé de tenir compagnie à Quatre… Celui-ci finit de laver la vaisselle, puis alla rejoindre son meilleur ami pour parler tranquillement dans la cuisine…

« Dis Quatre ? T'as la tête dans les nuages en ce moment… Tu penses à quelqu'un ? », Demanda Duo avec une naïveté pas tellement innocente

« Je crois que je… je…euh…

-Attends ! Laisses-moi deviner ! Comment est cette personne ?

- Grand…Mince…

-Oui ?

-… et cette couleur verte… magnifique ! »

Trowa, qui essuyait toujours la vaisselle, redresse doucement la tête à l'affût de la moindre parole…

« Il ou Elle ? » demanda Duo avec son tact légendaire

« Il ! Manquerait plus que ce soit une fille !

Un long silence accueillit cette remarque…

« Il est tellement serviable … Toujours là à m'aider quand je suis en difficulté… »

Trowa sentit un sourire effleurer ses lèvres, son cœur s'emplit de joie…

« Quand même ! » s'exclama Quatre « Il est très bien ce balai Swifer ! »

FIN !


	2. La Revanche Du Trowa

Titre : Amours Vaches…

Auteur : Lapoulpe123

Disclamer : c'est pour mon plus grand regret… pas à moi…ouin !

Rated : franchement je ne sais pas encore… lol

Résumé : un délire fait à 23h30 du soir alors que je pensais à mes exos de maths…

Points importants donc non négligeables… : je suis novice dans l'écriture des fanfics… et Gundam Wing est un monde très récemment découvert… soyez indulgents… Aidez-moi si je fais des fautes… !

Merci pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir !

Maintenant maestro : la SUITE !

Le Retour de l'ami des balais…

Après avoir fini d'essuyer la vaisselle, le pauvre et gentil Trowa décida une revanche contre son ennemi depuis 5 minutes : le balai Swifer !

Mais comment peut-il se venger de cette chose si abominable ?

Comment faire pour que ça passe pour un accident ?

Un lavage par Duo de son gundam ? … Nan pas assez crédible : le gundam de Duo est tellement sale qu'il faut le laver au jet…

Une mission de Heero alors ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec un balai ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

Tout en allant près de son Heavyarms Trowa réfléchissait à un plan digne des plus grands manipulateurs du monde pour se débarrasser de son rival et conquérir le cœur de SON Quatre… Il s'assit sur l'épaule droite de son gundam qui est, d'après lui, l'épaule des bonnes idées… Il réfléchit… Encore… Toujours…Et il passa sa journée ainsi, assit sur cette foutue épaule de gundam même pas fichue de lui donner une idée…

Alors que l'heure du repas approchait, il descendis finalement de son gundam, et il alla à la planque. Il s'installa devant son assiette de « pâtes à la Duo » mangea machinalement la chose inconsistante (« mais nan ! Mes pâtes sont pas trop cuites ! – La ferme Duo !) Et il commença à débarrasser son assiette, mais dérapa sur une chose non identifiée étalée par terre : un résidu de pâtes-à-la-Duo qui était juste aux pieds de Wufei…

Il vu sa chute au ralenti : son pied entrant en contact avec ce résidu gluant et informe… Le regard horrifié de Quatre… le cri de Duo… Minute ! Regard horrifié de Quatre ? « Il tiendrait donc à moi ?»Pensa Trowa pendant qu'il tombait. Il atterrit sur son postérieur avec un SPROUICH assez dégoûtant. Un long silence perdure dans la pièce. On entendit un grondement sourd, tel un orage qui arrive, puis une explosion de sons :

« QUI A MIS DES PÂTES PAR TERRE ? » Hurla Quatre

C'était extrêmement rare que Quatre hausse la voix… C'était la première fois que Trowa le voyait hurler, mais il en fut ravi puisque c'était pour lui, Trowa Barton, de son nom…enfin…on s'est compris, que Quatre hurlait : pour attraper celui qui a eu la très mauvaise idée de le faire tomber !

« MAINTENANT TOUT LE MENAGE EST A REFAIRE ! »

Trowa fut stupéfait.

« Mais bon maintenant que j'ai un bon balai… »

Et Quatre alla cherche son tout nouveau balai Swifer avec produit nettoyant intégré, il leva prestement Trowa qui était toujours abasourdi, et il passa le balai juste sous le nez de Trowa…

Trowa fulminait, bien que cela ne se voyait pas, son ennemi, son rival le narguait là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Il sortit brusquement de la cuisine et il s'enferma dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec SA proie, la SIENNE ! Puis il décida de dormir en attendant une revanche.

Un bruit le réveilla.

Le réveil indiquait qu'il était 23h53

Un léger ronflement lui indiqua que Quatre dormait. Il regarda son amour, les yeux pleins de tendresse, qui bavait légèrement sur son oreiller.

Il sortit de son lit, s'étira un peu et il descendit boire un verre d'eau.

Il entra dans la cuisine et se figea : Il était là ! Nonchalamment appuyé sur le bord de l'évier, Il semblait le regarder avec un air moqueur…

Trowa ne supporta pas cette vue : il s'en approcha, le saisit de ses longs doigts fins et le brisa en morceaux ! Il se débarrassa des débris dans une poubelle qu'il mit dans un coin de la cuisine à l'abri des regards… Il regarda à droite… à gauche… Rien… Personne… Parfait !

Il jetait un œil à l'horloge mural et vit qu'il était minuit.

« L'heure de crime »pensa-t-il.

Il remonta doucement à sa chambre, passa devant la porte de Wufei où l'on entendait des petits couinements, puis devant la porte de Heero et Duo où seuls les ronflements de ce dernier se firent entendre, puis il arriva enfin devant sa porte. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, alla jusqu'à son lit à pas de loup, se faufila dans ses draps avec délice, il regarda à droite où il voyait Quatre bavant encore et toujours sur son oreiller, il regarda le reste de la chambre pour voir si on pouvait trouver une preuve de son action de cette nuit…Rassuré, il se pelotonna, tel un félin repu, sous ses couvertures… Puis il s'endormit, avec un léger recourbement de lèvres signifiant sans doute un sourire ravi dans un langage inconnu des communs des mortels…

Le lendemain matin, alors que Trowa se levait guilleret, ravi de sa revanche, il descendit pour trouver Quatre, rentrant de ses achats, plein de sacs dans les bras…

Trowa, en digne gentleman qu'il est, alla aider Quatre.

Ils commencèrent à ranger les récentes acquisitions du blond puis tout d'un coup :

« Dis Trowa ? Tu n'aurais pas vu mon Balai Swifer ?

-… (Regard signifiant : « nan Quatre ! Je n'ai pas vu ton balai Swifer ! Je jure que je ne l'ai pas touché ! »)

-Bah ! C'est pas grave de toute façon j'en ai acheté un mieux ! »

Quatre sortit alors d'un des sacs son nouveau balai : un balai Swifer rétractable !

« C'est mieux ! Avec tu peux aller dans tous les recoins ! Il est souple et très attirant pour les poussières ! »

Fin chapitre 2


	3. un homme parmi les fous

Titre : Amours Vaches…

Auteur : Lapoulpe123

Disclamer : c'est pour mon plus grand regret… pas à moi…ouin !

Rated : franchement je ne sais pas encore… lol

Résumé : un délire fait à 23h30 du soir alors que je pensais à mes exos de maths (vive les zintégrales !)…

Points importants donc non négligeables… : je suis novice dans l'écriture des fanfics… et Gundam Wing est un monde très récemment découvert (hum… depuis juste… euh…3mois… mais je me regarde tous les épisodes de la série et un ami m'aide à me rattraper !) … soyez indulgents… Aidez-moi si je fais des fautes… !

Alors pour les reviews… Bin chuis supergigamégasupraultra (euh… etc…) contente et morte de rire en les lisant ! Que d'humour ! Je vous remercie tous !

Ce chapitre est dédié à Julie la P'tite Olive que certains connaissent …

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Moi, un homme parmi les fous

P.O.V Wufei, pendant le pseudo-repas préparé par Duo (dans le chap. 2)

EURK.

Un seul mot.

Quatre lettres.

C'était suffisant pour décrire cette… chose informe qui devait être dans une vie passée un plat de pâtes…

Ce foutu Yankee a encore approché la cuisinière… Qu'ai-je fais dans une de mes vies antérieures pour mériter ça ? J'étais inculte ? J'étais une onna ?

Même mes ancêtres ne sont pas assez cruels pour permettre une telle infamie ! Et je pèse mes mots ! Ma famille vient de grands guerriers !

Revenons à nos moutons… enfin… à ces choses… euh… gluantes nommées « pâtes » par cet être décadent, insupportable… bref, Duo.

A ma droite je vois Barton manger ce truc infâme. Comment il fait ?

Personne ne me regarde… profitons-en ! Je fais tomber accidentellement (NDA : on y croit tous ! lol) une grande partie de mon repas et je… déguste le reste de ce frugale encas…

Je me replonge dans mes souvenirs de vies antérieures tout en cachant une cuillère dans ma poche quand je suis interrompu par un drôle de bruit… SPROUICH… C'est quoi ?

Je me tourne vers la source de ce bruit pour le moins déstabilisant : Barton semble être assis sur un truc non identifié : mon sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours !

La logique me dit qu'il est tombé en glissant sur le résidu de pâtes que j'ai jeté… euh… fait accidentellement tombé par terre. J'ai une drôle de sonnette d'alarme qui commence à sonner dans ma tête, en fait elle me hurle « SHAZI ! QUATRE EN MODE MENAGE EN APPROCHE ! FUIS PAUVRE FOU ! » Mais je ne l'écoute pas…

« QUI A MIS DES PÂTES PAR TERRE ? » se met à hurler le petit blond

Des pâtes ? Où est-ce qu'il voit des pâtes ? Moi je ne vois qu'une chose informe…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (lueur de compréhension !) C'était des pâtes ?

C'est pas moi ! Moi je n'ai pas mis de pâtes par terre ! Juste une grande partie de mon plat ! Et c'était pas des pâtes, ça n'avait ni le goût ni la forme ni la couleur ni l'odeur… C'était pas des pâtes !

Le temps que je réfléchisse à la nature de la chose étalée par terre, le blondinet avait déjà passé le balai (un nouveau dont il n'arrête pas de parler… un drôle de nom en plus… switer ? swiffer ? nan je sais ! sweeper ! c'est ça ! en plus le Yankee m'en a parlé des fois : « et sweeper par ici, sweeper par là » … à croire qu'ils sont plusieurs…) , il avait débarrassé la table et il commençait à faire la vaisselle…

Je viens alors de constater une chose… Winner est un fou du ménage…

* * *

OUF !

Il est enfin 23h30 et le navet que Maxwell a choisi pour film est fini !

Il va donc se coucher avec Yui et me laisser seul. Seulement il semble refuser qu'il soit l'heure de dormir… Yui prend alors les grands moyens… il traîne Maxwell dans les escaliers… et Maxwell semble aimer ça… C'est bien ce que je pensais… ce sont tous des fous ! Mais alors tous ! Sauf Barton et moi !

Entre Quatre qui est fou de ménage, Duo qui est un fou tout court et Heero qui se prend pour un dragon (non mais ! sauter de chais pas combien d'étages ! il veut apprendre à voler ou quoi !) et qui est fou d'amour pour son PC chéri… c'est pas possible !

Je suis enfin seul…

Je peux enfin assouvir une de mes envies les plus folles…

Je me lève du canapé où je méditais tout en regardant le film de Maxwell. Je m'approche silencieusement de la cuisine au cas où Maxwell me repère grâce à son sixième sens qui lui dit qui s'approche de son royaume… Je pousse lentement la porte qui grince faiblement comme pour me montrer qu'elle sait quel « horrible crime » je vais commettre… Je m'approche, toujours aussi silencieusement, du placard où sont rangées les confitures et tout le tralala…

Je l'ouvre avec délicatesse… je saisi mon envie du bout des doigts… et je me carapate vite fait dans les escaliers, cours vers ma chambre et m'étale dans le couloir pour mieux me relever et m'enfermer dans ma chambre ! Il est 23h53 et je peux enfin assouvir ce désir bestial : déguster le pot maxi-nutella de 3 kilos offert par Quatre pour ce goinfre de Maxwell.

Je sors une cuillère de ma poche de pantalon que j'ai habilement subtilisé au repas, j'ouvre le pot avec douceur et respect… Je la plonge avant de pouvoir goûter à ce nectar si onctueux, si doux au palais…

Je reprends une deuxième cuillérée qui me fait pousser malgré moi des petits gémissements de plaisir…

Je reprends une troisième, puis une autre et encore une autre… Ce délice est divin, c'est tellement bon…

Il est plus d'une heure du matin quand je finis, hélas, le pot de nutella.

Je redescends pour mettre le cadavre de ce pot dans son placard d'origine… La mort dans l'âme je vais dans ma chambre… en l'honneur de ce pot si exquis… je m'habillerai en blanc demain, c'est un deuil si difficile à faire…

FIN CHAPITRE 3


	4. Le début de la fin

Titre : Amours Vaches…

Auteur : Lapoulpe123

Disclaimer : c'est pour mon plus grand regret… pas à moi…ouin !

Rated : franchement je ne sais pas encore… lol

Résumé : La suite et avant-fin (qui a dit « enfin ! » ?) de ce grand délire...

Alors pour les reviews : Oui je sais j'ai trainé... beaucoup je l'admet ^^ Mais c'est pour faire durer le plaisir...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La début de la fin…

P.O.V Trowa

Heero viens de nous appeler… Il paraît qu'on a une nouvelle mission…

J'arrive au salon, je vois MON Quatre assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil, son visage est si tranquille… Il respire la sérénité et la paix… et ses yeux… enfin bon ! Reprends tes esprits mon gars, il n'est pas encore à toi …

« Il s'agit d'une infiltration d'une usine soupçonnée de produire des armes bactériologiques, déclara d'un ton monocorde Heero, c'est, fort heureusement, une usine unique au monde et donc ce sera la seule à démanteler…

-Ils sont sous quel nom ? demanda Duo

-Il s'agit du site de fabrication de Swiffer™ Inc.

-Swiffer ? Mais ils disent qui font tout pour protéger l'environnement et la santé des utilisateurs ! Ce n'est pas possible !, s'exclama Quatre d'un air catastrophé »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et lui jetèrent un regard incrédule : est-il vraiment si naïf ?

…

Faut croire que oui...

-Notre couverture est celle-ci..., dit Heero en faisant passer des dossiers à ses camarades d'infortune, nous sommes les intérimaires du secteur 24 – E . Les sécurités sont faciles à passer mais il se peut qu'on rencontre des difficultés lors du passage dans la salle d'essai des produits chimiques, là où est le laboratoire expérimental d'Oz... Seul le personnel ayant l'autorisation B24 peut y accéder... Nous ne pouvons pas y entrer sans l'autorisation, le scan oculaire du responsable ainsi que l'empreinte vocale de celui-ci. Chaque visiteur est répertorié et des caméras sont postées tous les 5 mètres le long du couloir menant au labo... L'accès par le plafond est formellement proscrit : pour éviter toutes contaminations éventuelles, l'air dans cette salle est régulièrement « rafraichi » et la température dans les conduits atteint alors -20°C... On ne peut pas y entrer par les moyens détournés...

-Comment on y entre alors? Demanda avec justesse Wufei.

-C'est là que notre nombre nous sera profitable : deux d'entre nous, 05,04 et 03, vont créer une diversion, à vous de choisir le scénario, rajoute Heero aux concernés, mais il faut absolument détourner l'attention des autres ouvriers ainsi que du responsable. Nous avons déjà l'empreinte vocale est en notre possession et l'équipe de couverture s'occupe en ce moment même de récupérer l'empreinte oculaire du responsable en poste en ce moment, nous partirons dès qu'ils nous envoient le signal...Nous aurons juste qu'à rentrer détruire les souches bactériologiques et poser notre bombe sur les lieux... Le tout avant que la sécurité nous repère...

Pour moi ce fût comme une grande lumière dans mon tunnel vide d'amour et de tendresse : avec cette mission j'allais enfin pouvoir détruire mon ennemi à la source ! J'allais détruire cette usine remplie d'objets maléfiques et fondamentalement diaboliques ! Quatre allais enfin comprendre l'ampleur de mon Amour pour lui !

Je vis Duo se lever et courir dans la cuisine pour « fêter la nouvelle mission » par une nouvelle razzia dans son pot de nutella... Franchement il est mignon mon Quatre... Il a offert ce pot à Duo pour le féliciter de ses progrès (inexistants selon Wufei et Heero) en cuisine...

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIARG !!

Un cri de pur horreur nous parvint aux oreilles.

-QUI A FINI MON POT À MOI ?!? s'écria Duo

-Tais-toi donc baka ! On attend les instructions ! Gueula Heero

-Mais... Mon pot.. il, tenta Duo

-Rien à battre de ton pot ! Tu me saoule depuis hier soir baka ! RAS LE BOL !

-...tu dis ça parce que j'ai fini tes fraises Tagada... TU T'ES BIEN VENGÉ HEIN ?

-Non c'est pas moi... J'aime pas le chocolat!

Une sonnerie coupa alors Duo dans sa future réplique. Le Laptop d'Heero venait de recevoir un mail. Il le lut succintement, nous regarda et commença à se préparer : c'était le signal.

Swiffer, me voilà !


End file.
